The World Of Three
by Darum Villa
Summary: Full story every thing i have written so far


At the dawn of Man there were 16 rulers that governed the land; they were all good rulers true to their people and kind to their requests. All the kingdoms +were happy till the day were 8 of the rulers began to Corrupt. The 8 Rulers with good intent were referred to as the "Elders" and the 8 that were corupt were known as the "Dark Lords". Soon after the Names were bestowed a great war broke out in the land to rid the Dark ones of their power. The war was short it was over in an instant and it caused the reset of man. But something happened to the rulers, they were cursed to live forever never to die and never to change. The Elders and the Dark Lords fought throughout history, but they decided to give man the power to call out there souls to fight and they used them in their battles. Even to this day it rages on.

!0/12/2010

It's Tuesday, just a normal morning I get up take my shower with the water on cold to wake me up, brush my abnormally silver gray hair, and get dressed in a tee shirt and a pair of rip jeans using one of the extra shoe laces from my Vans as a belt. When I go in to the kitchen I can smell the bitter smell of fresh coffee being made with my new coffee maker, the smell could make my mouth water in the morning. As I am poring my coffee in to one of my cups I feel something strange go down my spine, it was almost painful and it makes my entire body cringe, I get dizzy and grab the counter to regain my balance. I was still stunned when the person I am living with comes in to the room.

` "Darum good to see you up, how did you sleep last night" the sound of her voice surprised me and made me feel sick to my stomach but I managed to give a reply

"Ok I just got out of the shower" I said with my voice scratchy.

"That's good to hear." She said "I'm going to work so don't forget to get on the bus. ".

"Yea yea I know" I said with the sound of sarcasm in my voice just like any other teenager would use when getting scolded for something they know they did. When she left I felt relieved the feeling in my stomach went away and I felt so much better. I looked up at the clock saw it was almost 7:30 and I grabbed my coffee and my fedora, then run to the buss.

As I stepped outside I saw the normal fog that is lingering in the air, but today, something was off about it. I brushed the feeling off and kept running, as I run I take a breath through my nose, I thought the smell was something I smelt before. It was the smell of rotting grass the smell hit me like a brick wall and it forced me to go to my knees. This smell it's the same smell that I smelt when I was a young boy. The sent is unforgettable, it burned in my nose like fresh smoke from a camp fire, the scent if I recall correctly was from a man who look like he was in his late 30's his eyes burdened with knowledge that most older people have in their 80's near there death bed. The man had to of been about 6 feet tall with long dark black hair that was slicked back into a ponytail, with gray streaks like the shimmer from a still lake. He wore a suit that was a jet black with a white shirt and dark brown shoes; he wore the shirt with the top two buttons undone and he looked like he had a tattoo near his collar bone but I really couldn't see it well. The image of the man sent a cold chill down my spine and made my thought feel tight, I shook the feeling off and headed through the thick scented fog to get to my bus stop, to find that the bus was there waiting for me to board.

On the bus I could not shake a feeling that I was being followed, that someone was watching me from a perch in the sky. But that was imposable there were no one else on the road it was only the yellow school bus with are driver and the normal people that ride on the bus no one out of the ordinary was aboard, Even thinking that it was imposable for some reason I was still paranoid that someone was following me to school, the whole ride to school I kept looking over my shoulder thinking I will see something different that I saw five minutes before But everything stayed the same no matter how many times I looked back to check.

At school the fog was even thicker then it was in front of my house the smell of burnt grass lingering in the air but this time with something else I could not quite tell what it was but it was sickening all the same. In the school there was a strange feeling in the air like something has gone wrong, as if something had happened that made the halls barren and every one on edge. I meet up with one of my few friends in the school Areia, she was a nice girl she had long brown hair with soft black streaks going down her head, she had on her what she always wore I hoody that was had grey and black stripes across it and she had black jeans that hugged tight to her body.

She wave Hello and said "Darum I need you to come with me right now!" there was a tremble in her voice like she had seen something that scared her to the point where she could just brake down and cry. I hesitated and finally followed her not knowing what to expect, not wanting to ask what is up. But at this point I know something was going on but what, what could have happened to freak every one out like this. The answer a complete mystery to me I followed her not know where I am going. As we were rushing down the hall she finally said something

"Darum I know you do not know anything about this school and nothing about what we are but it is really important that you listen to me and you need to make sure you put all of this to heart" she paused as if he wanted some sort of sign to tell if I was listening but before I had a chance to respond she went on

"Darum you may not know it but you are different, you and I are not like the normal people you see every day. We are meant to protect the normal people form things of our world, you have great power in you and you must learn how to use it." Before she could say anything else what looked like a large blur came from one of the classrooms and slammed Areia in to the wall with enough force to dent the solid wall. Without any warning my world went from normal to dangerous, something inside me clicked as I saw out of the corner of my glasses another one coming straight for me. I was too terrified to move and my mind was clouded with thoughts and out of nowhere I saw a flash come from Areia's direction. I turned to find Areia's body was covered in what looked like a mist the smell of Fresh flowers came through the air piercing my senses, it was over powering and amazing that something like that came from a person.

I was still in shock but I managed to move out of the way before that, thing got me. I ended up tripping and falling on my back I follow the arm that tried to grab me to a creature, it was so grotesque that it made my stomach heave. It must have been about 8 feet tall but it was not human, its skin cracked and browned like clay that was left out to dry in the Texas heat. Its eyes were like black beads imbedded in its shapeless mass of a head. Before I had a chance to fight back I saw Areia coming out of the solid wall she was just smashed into. She looked pissed, I have seen her mad before but this time she had a wild flare in her eye. She looked as if she was going to kill someone. She was brushing the rubble of herself as she was coming out of the wall the smell of fresh flowers radiated though the air as a glowing ball came flying out of her had across the hall way. So many things are flying around in my head like how the hell is this happing, and what the hell is Areia? My thoughts were disturbed as I hear an explosion the ball had made contact with the strange being, it left a large hole that was from its mid chest to its lower jaw.

I heard Areia yelling "Darum get that piece of paper out of its damn mouth!" I heisted for a second until I heard her scream "NOW!" I jumped up of the floor where I been sitting thinking how messed up this whole situation is, As I was running at the creature, reaching out to grab the rectangular piece of paper that looked to be just hanging out of its mouth like a tongue, my hand was sparking with bright shimmers of gold. I didn't even care at the time I just grabbed the paper that was in it mouth and pulled. I thought it was strange that it was not moving after it was removed, Areia but her hand on my shoulder and said " good job I thought for a second that you was gonna get killed" her voice was light now and she was kinda giggling as she was talking to me.

I was still freaked out though I had no idea what was going on "Areia what the hell is going on here, that thing what was it and my hands why did they glow…. And ..." I felt dizzy all of a sudden and everything started to go black.

Next thing I know I hear someone calling my name and I start waking up. "Darum, Darum, and Wake up we have to move" I open my eyes, and start blinking to get the spots out of my eyes. "Darum get up!" I hear as I am getting dragged to my feet. I realize it Areia that's calling my name, still dazed I ask

"Areia, what's going on what happened?"

"You passed out….. I thought you…" She said with a concerned voice

As I become more aware of myself and what's happening I realize my shirt is stuck to my back with something warm," blood!" I murmur under my breath.

"Yeah" Areia said "You were not quite fast enough trying to get away from the golem, you had a good size gash in you back and you lost a lot of blood".

"A Golem? And what do you mean I HAD a gash in my back?" At this point we're back rushing through the halls like we were before; we take a corner going up the stairs when she finally responds saying

"Oh yea I forgot to tell you that Thing we ran in to was a golem, or a man made of mud or clay, and my gift is healing I have always been skilled in healing people with my magick, So that's what I trained the most." We reach the top of the stairs and we stop at a door. It was strange though the door looked like it was painted on the wall and it looked like it belonged in a church. It was made of a dark brown wood look like it was about 8 feet tall and had elaborate pictures carved into the wood. I finally ask

"Magick?"

She looks at me with a stone cold look and said in a dark tone "Darum, I am going to say this once so listen up." I know she was not joking so I looked at her and gave a sharp nod and she continued "That golem was after you, and it was meant to kill you. You are not a normal kid Darum your aura is a rare color and the fact that it is so strong makes you a large target to anyone who is going to try to win this war" I ask in a slow smooth tone

"What war Areia, and how am I involved?" her eyes quivered at my question and she said

" This is a war between the Elders and the Dark Lords, I will inform you on the details later but first we have to get out of here" she moves closer to the door and her hands start to glow I ask

"What are you doing? "She snapped at me

"quiet I'm trying to focus" I step back and she puts her hands up to the door and a bright flash stuns me I hear her say "come on Darum "I'm blinking franticly trying to get the spots out of my eyes when I see the door is gone and there is a arch way that looks like there is a thin layer of water that is separating the schools hallway to what looked like….. A cellar. Areia walks through the thin wall of water and she said "come on we don't have all day "I take a step forward as I close my eyes and she reaches out grabs my arm and drags me in.

I open my eyes I see Areia wiping her mouth with a paper towel and holding a large bucket out in front of me I ask

"Why do I need a bucket?" All of a sudden I feel sick to my stomach and I reach for the bucket. As I am taking my head out of the bucket Areia says

"Yea Darum it can be a sickening trip cant it "she chuckles.

"Yea ….. "I say "so why are we...?"

"We are in Salem Mass." She said with a smile on her face.

"How and why "I say franticly. Areia takes a deep breath rubs her head

"We are here for you to learn to call your souls weapon" she says.

"What the hell are you talking about" I say harshly "your souls can't have a weapon".

"Shut up dumbass just watch" she said. She takes a step back from me, and in one bright flash she slams her hand down on the ground and as she stands I can see a combat knife in her hand, The blade must be at least a foot long there is a blade on the outside part of the blade but on the inside there is a section that has teeth.

"Damn" I said "could it be any flashier".

"Shut up Darum, that's just how I summon her!" she said almost throwing the knife at me.

"How do you summon your soul's weapon?" I said not waiting for a reply I close my eyes, the scent of lavender filled the air, almost instinctively I reach towards my right solder and I swung. I felt a wave of exhaustion flow though my body bringing me to my knees. As I open my eyes I see a massive blade stuck in to the ground, I follow the blade to see what looks like an over grown katana hilt in my hand. I look up Areia is standing there with her hand over her mouth, but there was a strange, what looked like a bubble around her. It looked like it was flowing out of her like light spreads through a room. Behind her I saw something moving. Without thinking I rushed at him. As I am sprinting towards him, in an instant I take every little detain in, his overly broad shoulders, his short black hair that shined in the dim light, and for some reason I know he wasn't a threat. But it was too late I jumped at him with my massive sword in hand putting one hand on his shoulder and my sword at his neck pushing him down to the cool stone floor. He looked almost stunned that I pushed him down so easily. With my blade pushing on his neck I say in a unforgiving tone "I don't know who the fuck you are, or who you are, or what you what you want" I moved my blade about an inch away from his neck and say "tell me why you're here" he moved his hand up towards my face, I pushed my blade to his neck again pressing the skin down nearly drawing blood. "I did not tell you, you could fucking move" I say with my voice trembling in a low tone.

"Ok" the man said "you do have a good point I should listen you: you do have a sword to my neck but you are right I mean no trouble to you I am here for Areia" as I get up I feel really dizzy and I start to fall "Shit not again…"

10/13/10

As I wake up I find myself in a dark, cool room that in the light the curtains looked blood red. Yea just what I wanted, to wake up to the color of blood. As I get up I find myself in just boxers but they weren't my boxers, I get out of the bed and start to wonder endless hallways that all seem to be the same sickly color , Blood Red. But at least these walls had some pictures unlike the strange room I woke up it. As I wonder the house I hear the sound bacon crackling in oil and I decided that would be a good thing considering that I was so hungry I felt like I would eat anything, as I enter the room I see Areia in a white apron with Plaid pj bottoms with a matching top,

"Morning" She said "you've been out for awhile"

"What time is it?" I asked still drowsy

"10:20" she said "and before you ask I'll tell you were you is"

"Let me guess" I said "after I passed out you and that dude took me to his house because it's safe and he can teach me how to control my weapon" she pauses for a minute and says

"Yeah….. How did you know?"

"Am not that dumb and the fact that I passed out after I summoned that sword I obviously need help controlling that power"

"I guess so" she said as I chuckled

"So can I start training now before breakfast" I said with a smile

"I guess aren't you hungry though?"

"Yea" I said "but I want to start I rather not start on a full stoic I don't want to get sick"

"Ok" she said "he's down stairs oh yea his name is Quincy"

"Quincy, ok got it" I said "were the stairs?"

"Right here" she said as she moved a section of the floor

"Ok" I said "see you later"

Is I start to walk down the stairs I started to smell the sweet scent of a sweet cherry blossom, and a warm energy that felt like it was pushing me down to the ground… it wasn't that bad though. After I turn a corner I see a bright light about fifteen feet away, so I keep walking and when I reach the light the stairs were floating off the ground and there was a desert under them, in the middle of the fast basement that looked infinite I see a dark midnight blue light that is coming from a huge crater in the ground, it pulsed farther and farther out from the crater and all of a sudden pulsed out far enough to knock me off the stairs to a fall that I thought would have killed me. I hit the sand back first and I feel that wave of energy when I pulled out my souls weapon again and I can hear sound of flowing sand, I feel sand flowing over my skin and I realize that I am not dead and that the fall did not hurt (by that I mean it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would) I stand up to see I am in a crater of sand and that Quincy is standing at the rim of the crater looking down at me with his arms crossed.

"Darum" he said "get your ass up here" I listened and went up to the top of the massive hole and said

"Morning"

"We are going to start now" he said as he pulls two old school revolvers out of thin air

"I'm guessing training starts now" as see him jump back about ten feet and I hear a gun shot

"Yea I will kill you if you don't progress fast enough"

"Sounds fair" I said trying to act tougher then I am. This time he points the gun at me and fires, I don't have time to react and the round goes right through my left shoulder, I cry out in pain as I fall to the ground and I hear.

"What happened to the tough guy that had I pinned to the ground yesterday" he started to laugh and I stud up and yelled back

"Right here" I put my arm up swing with all my might and a shimmer of gold ran up my arm and through my hand to create the massive katana I now know that this is what will save me from countless situations including this one.

"Good" Quincy said "now try to kill me"

I start to sprint at him and as I pick up speed I can feel a energy build up inside of me, I hear a gunshot again this time I was ready and I jumped off of my right foot sending me flying to my left I try to dig in to the soft sand to stop myself my I slide to my hip instead, I hear the crack of another shot and I dig in my foot sending me in to the air upside down but I manage to catch myself in mid air sending myself to my feet and I sprint again I feel my heart pounding in my chest and I feel that energy again. I look up to see Quincy jumping in the air shooting shot after shot at me, I move out of the way for the first 3 or for but the last shot hit the blade of my sword which sent me sliding back about a foot in the soft sand, and a burst of energy flashed though my blade.

"I thought you were ready" Quincy said laughing at my failure

"I am ready take your best shot Quincy" I yelled back he did just that this time the bullet glowed the dark blue that I saw before, I held out my blade and swung up towards him and I felt that mass of energy flow from the blade creating it looked like I had cut the air there was a solid gold shock wave flying right towards him, he looked stunned and I say that because he did not move, finally he moved but it was too late the mass gold that cut through the air had cut his right arm almost in half I could see the dark red blood flow out of his arm and he fell I looked in awe as he caught himself in mid air twisting his body like a cat to land on his feet he looked at me and said

"you are the first person that has ever cut me this deep" his voice trembled from the loss of blood "you need some one more skilled then me to train you but I can give you the basics of strategy to you, I'll meet you up stairs" he clapped his good hand Against his thigh and he was gone in a instant. I looked around seeing if he did some sort of trick but by now I figured anything is possible so I started walking towards the stairs with sword in hand.

As I was walking up the stairs my stomach being empty started to get to me and the sword melted into the shining gold light that it had formed in. as I reached the top of the stairs I could smell the smell of bacon frying and the smell of eggs in the pan. I reached the top of the stairs and I saw Quincy sitting in a large chair that looked fit for a king and I also Noticed the bandage were I had cut him a moment earlier (well like ten minutes ago those are some long ass stairs) with some blood staining the bandage. I look up at Areia who is shoveling the eggs and bacon on to his plate and then moving to what I thought was mine she saw me and said

"I bet your starving" she smiled and put some more bacon on my plate I sat down my chair was one of the camping chairs made from some sort of metal I really didn't care I was hungry and that was the only thing on my mind. I look up to see both of them looking at me though I thought there was a strange silence that made me feel like I should say something so I asked

"Is your arm ok Quincy?"

"yea just fine" he said quickly as if I really meant to kill him, and to be honest at the time I think I was trying to kill him

"I'm sorry I did not mean to hurt you I did not even know you could do something like that"

"neither did we" he said with a small frown "we thought since your weapon was a blade you would be limited to only close range combat but that is not a mistake we are going to make again"

"Who's we?" I asked

"Areia Myself and all of the elders" He said with a more sour face

"I would think the elders would know everything"

"they do but things change there is no future set in stone the Future they saw was me killing you with the first shot I took at you and that clearly did not happen" he said

"that's a good point" I said "my mother told me that nothing is set in stone and that you can change anything you want with a strong enough resolve"

"Your mother was a smart woman and if she did not get the power striped from her by the dark elders she would be the one teaching you not us"

"But my mom still has the power of divination?"

"Really? She does, I'm not surprised she was very clever"

"IS!" I snapped "she's still alive!"

"Sorry" Areia said answering for Quincy "any way dig in dumbass the foods getting cold."

So I started eating and damn that was some good food the eggs were perfect and the bacon was nice and crispy. About half way though breakfast there was a chime Quincy got up and headed out of the kitchen so I thought it must have been the door bell, but I kept eating. About five minutes passed and Areia got up she looked at me and I got up and said

"Don't say it I know" Areia looked at me and Slammed her hand on the floor and I wanted to tell her it still was too flashy but I decided not to and I swung my hand and the gold shimmer coming from my hand brought the large Sword back to existence.

"Let's go Darum" she said and she ran off, I don't think she realized that I did have a weapon that did not like to go through doorways or thin hallways when it was in my hand, I wanted to ask how you would put the sword on my back but I figured that I could just put it on my back so I did just that, luckily it worked or I think I would pass out if I had to summon the sword again I already summoned it twice today. I turn a corner to find Areia on her knees crying over a bloody mass that use to be Quincy, I walk over and say

"who every did this will pay ill be sure of it Areia" she looked at me and I think she kinda blamed me for his death because his arm was hurt because of me, but I think she knew because of his ranged weapons the arm would not be that big a deal.

"Come here Darum" she said wiping the tears off her face,

"Ok" I said "what do you want me to do"

"Nothing" she said "there's nothing you can do at this point"

"Yea" I murmured "do you want to keep moving" she sprinted to fast for me to keep up,

"Damn" I said "she's lucky that she has a small weapon"

"is she now" I Heard a voice echo though the hall "I wanted this to happen you are all alone now there's no one to save you this time"

"What do you mean this time" I yelled not knowing where he is at (or at least I thought it was a he)

"I thought for sure the golem would have killed you my master said that you were weak and he was right"

"What the fuck do you want with me" I say still yelling

"that's quite a mouth you got there" he said then there was a long pause and he said "do you think that sword can kill me no normal sword can kill someone like me" then out of nowhere I see something lurking in the shadow, then one turns into 2, and soon I was completely surrounded by what looked like Zombies.

"What are these" I said reaching for the hilt of my sword

"you will soon find out child" he said with a laugh, soon all of the things were creeping closer, I pull the sword out and start swinging this was different then the fight I had with Quincy it was not about speed or skill this was about pure strength and endurance. As I cut through I counted how many, one , two ,three but when I started to get it the 20s and 30s I gave up on counting it used so much energy just to keep moving. I feel that energy build up inside of the blade it was just like the last time but this time I knew what to do I planted my left foot in front of me and I swung with all my strength I swung I felt my blade cutting thought the air and sending a gold wave though the mass amount of zombies, all at once I fell to my knees, I felt so tired at this point I wanted to stop but I looked up and I saw nothing left standing but one man that still looked human pressed into the wall who had his hands extended with what looked like a large turquoise wall coming from his hands but it looked cracked with a huge indent that matched the shock wave I just sent out of my blade, I stick my blade into the ground and use it to lift myself up and I say

"Let me guess you're a necromancer" he looked at me and the turquoise wall crumbled from his hands and he said

"How did you know?" he said confused

"I read a lot of books and raising the dead is a sign of a necromancer"

"You're smarter than you look child" he said with a look of disgust on his face "I don't know how you broke my shield but you're the first to ever do it"

"That's the second time I heard that today" I said and my voice changed "did you kill him"

"Who" he said "the Man with the guns I cast a binding spell on him and he was easy to kill" I put the large blade on my shoulder and started to walk towards him, and I hissed

"I have never killed before but I can tell you must work for the dark lords so I am going to get every bit of information out of you" as I step closer I can see him clearly, he is a black man who must be about 5 feet tall he had short black hair that's curled like most black dudes and he had a scar across his face that went down to his collar of white tee shirt that had blood spattered on it and he had nice black dress pants on with black shoes that you would ware with a tux. I keep stepping towards him and I realize that I might kill a man in the next couple of minutes, that made my heart jump and I stopped in my tracks and I see a smile growing on his face

"What you realize you can't just kill me" after he said that I start to think to myself, could I really kill someone, could I take this man's live, then I say

"no, I don't want to kill you but you killed my friend" I start to step towards him again in till I am about three feet away I feel my hand get heavy as I pick up my sword, I look right in his eyes I could tell he would not change no matter what happens to him, so I put the sword to his chest and asked

"Are you ready to die?" he looks in my eyes and his eyes still burn with anger and I plunge the sword though his chest, it was effortless the blade just slid in to his chest. He smiles and starts to laugh

"My master won't like this one bit…" and like that he was gone there was nothing left but an empty shell of a man.

"Darum?" I hear from down the hall, I turn to see Areia with the hand over her mouth "what happened?

"The necromancer happened" I said "he is the one who killed Quincy, and he tried to kill me"

"Were you the only one fighting him?" she looked around at all of the decamping corpses "and did you finish him off" she sounded like she did not want to ask straight out if I killed him or not so I answered

"Yeah, I killed him" she looks down and says

"I'm so sorry Darum..." I interrupt her mid sentence saying

"don't be sorry, it was my choice to kill him he killed Quincy witch made me realize that he killed so many more people before that" I looked down to see that there was blood dripping from the blade of my sword, I lift my hand and swung to get the blood off and said

"Let's keep moving it's not safe here anymore" she nodded and I looked at her, smiled and said

"Where're we anyway….?" She looked at me and said

"We are under Dedham" the name of the town echoed in my head, Dedham my home town where I grew up I can't believe that I never knew about this place. And we started to walk the endless hallways until we came up to a massive stair case as we climb I ask,

"What are we doing here?"

"Were here to see someone" she said as she started to giggle

"Who are we here to see?" I asked

"Apalla…. She's your sister" she said now flat out laughing

"I have a sister? Since when?"

"Don't worry about it you'll find out soon" she said still laughing

"I take it you know her then" she nodded and we kept going up the stairs with her laughing until we get to a big wooden hatch,

"You're going to get that for me right" she said

"Umm I guess so, I wasn't planning on it though" I said, I went up to the hatch and pushed it open.

Q I looked up and saw we were now standing in a normal house, there was a hat rack with a another fedora and I realize I lost mine sometime in the last day and I ask

"Could I grab one of those fedora, I lost mine"

"I would ask you sister" she said and I hear someone calling down the hall

"Darum Darum Darum DAARRRUUUMMM!" Areia stepped back and all of a sudden there was a girl right in front of me looking up at me with big eyes, she had straight hair that went down to the middle of her back that was as silver as mine and her eyes matched mine, she had on a pair of normal blue jeans and a black hoody that was way too big for her, you could not see any part of her hands because her sleeves were way to long, after a minute of just looking up at me she starts to walk around me trying to get every bit of detail,

"I'm guessing your Apalla" I say and she ran towards me again, but this time she had her hands out in front of her and she nearly tackles me to the ground in a huge hug and she said

" I can't believe it's you Darum, It's been so hard just sitting up here waiting for you to come up here" still hugging me she looks at Areia and says "Where's Quincy?" Areia's eyes start to water and I say

"He's gone a necromancer killed him down stairs" she hesitated for a second then buried her face in my shirt and starts to cry. I sit there thinking to myself I can't stand to see her cry and I realized she is my sister so I put my hand on her head and said "I'm sorry sis, but Quincy has been avenged"

"What happened" she said looking up at me her eyes red from crying

"The Necromancer tried to kill me and I killed him" I said looking right at her, she steps away from me wiping the tears from her face

"Good he got what he deserved" she said "I bet your hungry then" I realized I was hungry and I could go for a snack or something

"Yea I am but it's only been an hour since breakfast" I said looking at Areia

"You should eat Darum "Areia said now stepping out of the corner of the room where she had backed in to "you should be dead from using so much energy it would be a good idea to eat something"

"Ok I guess so" I say feeling guilty I'm talking Apalla's food. Apalla's food was not as good as Areia's but still I didn't complain and I ate

"Are you ok" Areia said with concern in her voice

"Yea" I said "why wouldn't I be ok"

"You have been through a lot in the last day or so" she said looking down at her half empty plate

"I'm fine" I said thinking if I was really ok, I have just got sucked into this crazy world but I think the saying "shit happens" is a good way to cope with this. After we ate Apalla came up to me and said

"We need to get started"

I nodded and said "yea" we started to walk down the one of the hallways and I saw some old katanas and some random stones that had markings on them I didn't bother asking what they were because I really did not want to know we came to this big door it looked like one of those huge bank doors were they keep all of the money

"Were here" she said startling me out of my thought

"Here would be were" I asked looking at her

"This is where I train, the way this room is built no one can tell you're in there no matter how large your aura is"

"People can track you with your aura!" I said quickly

She stood in fornt of me with a very decretive sword it was about as long as mine but it was a lot thinner

"Wow" I said "why is your sword so thin I thought we had the same amount of energy" she looked at me

"you will find out Darum" she said and sprinted at me she was so much faster than me I blinked and she was in my face, I jumped back tripping over myself to find Apalla almost dying of laughter

"Was that really that funny Apalla" I say as I get up

"Yea" she said wiping the tears off her face "yea it was"

"I think I figured why your sword is so thin it gives you extra speed" I say looking at her

"Not really I am just fast" she said "but good try"

"So is the purpose of this to make me faster" I ask then she sprints again this time even faster than she was before I manage to block her sword

"Good bro but look" she said and I looked down at were the blades connected and I saw her blade slowly sinking in to my sword. I jumped back from the shock

"What the hell did you do "I asked a little louder then I should have "how did you do this to my sword" she looked up and she did not look so happy that I yelled at her

"when I first summoned my weapon I was in control of my aura so my weapon is a lot denser than yours" she lifted her hand "so my weapon is a lot thinner but another thing I know you don't know is this she" rolled up her sleeve to reveal strange markings that looked like burn marks "these are rune markings that stand for something, these stand for fire"

"Fire, are you a fire mage or something" I ask

"yea" she said smiling "I am" as she finished she said her hand up the blade of her sword and a glowing silver light came out of her blade

"I'm not going to like this am I " I said worried about the next five minutes or so as the glowing light turned to what looked like silver fire,

She took a step forward and she was gone, were the hell did she go, I hear a shoe scuff behind me, I turn just in time to block the blade with the guard of my sword, but it sent me off balance and I wend skidding on my back till I hit the wall, OW I think, that hurt like a bitch,

"are you ok" I hear Apalla say "does brother need a nap" and like that she was gone again, I stay on the ground weighting for her to attack again and she did, I blocked her blade and threaded my legs though hers and twisted, she fell for it I can't believe she fell for it I thought as she hit the ground hard, I stand and distance myself from her knowing that she is so much more skilled than me

"Trying to get away from me won't help you any" she said standing up "you should know that small gap won't stop me"

"I know "I said with a smile "but I think I have an idea" she disappeared again and I just listened for any sound,

"that won't help" she started to say and I found her I followed the sound and swung I feel the clashing of the blades sting my hand, I followed through anyway and she went flying from her feet into the far wall, is she ok I thought I lowered my guard and took a step forward from the smoke I see something glowing, then it hit me she's a fire mage she can use fire as a weapon, I try to dodge but I couldn't move

"What is this" I yelled with fear in my voice "why can't I move?"

"Well strong fire spells are rather slow" she started to say as she was stepping out of the wall "so I bound our feet to the ground so the spell can get to you"

"Shit" I said under my breath what am I going to do I can't move I'm gonna die

"Don't give up Darum" someone with a soft voice said as everything starts to slow and go black "you will not die here just listen to what I have to say"

"Fine" I said "what do you have to say"

"Just think of what you have done in the past that shock wave was not the strongest one you can do you just need to quiet your mind and concentrate" then everything came back the fire ball everything. I closed my eyes and I could feel it that burst of energy, I lift my blade and swing straight down till the tip of my blade it the ground and I opened my eyes to see a huge golden shock wave flying towards Apalla and the fire ball. Apalla is just standing there with her sword in hand and she sprints toward the golden shock wave as it hits the fireball and sends small streaks of fire going in every direction, Apalla puts her sword to the shock wave and she starts to slide backward the shock wave keeps gaining speed

"Apalla" I yell and I start to sprint towards he I manage to catch up with her and I push her out of the way and my sword connects with the gold mass that I created and I fell my feet start to dig in to the ground I swing my hand and my blade cuts right through the gold and it dissipates into nothing.

"Darum are you ok" Apalla said running towards me

"Yea I'm fine" I say

"no you're not look at your arm" she grabbed my arm and a sharp pain made me drop my sword I look to see that my arm was burned from the elbow down and I had cuts up and down the burn marks

"If I looked injured then why did you grab it "I said holding my arm.

"Sorry" she said looking up at me with a smile "we should have Areia look at that for you"

"Yea we should" I said feeling the blood run down my fingers, as we walked out of the room we went back to the dull house

"You sure you're ok" Apalla said looking at the floor

"Yea" I replied grinding my teeth a little because of the pain" won't we be found if we go out of the room"

"Yea" she said quietly "but it will happen either way, they don't give up" I hear a knock on the ceiling

"Apalla" I say" did you hear that"

"Yea, I did" she said drawing her weapon, I started to do the same, "don't" appall said "your arm…"

"I don't care" I said and I started to draw my weapon "shit!" I said as a sharp pain pulsed from my arm, I put the sword in my left hand and I ran hoping that some adrenaline would dull the pain in my arm, it did but it still hurt, Apalla sprinted off down the long hallways leaving me to myself, as a am running down the hallways I hear the sound of a blade cutting through the air

"Shit" I said as I fell to the ground on my back, I could not even see the weapon, with a blade you can see the wielder but this weapon I did not see anything, what was it. I got to my feet with sword in hand

"Were you" I said looking for any sign that someone was there. I could not see anything even in the lighted hallway, were did the attack come from, I hear I hear the whizzing of a blade and I moved instinctively to block it, I see something bounce off the blade and go flying into a wall, I walk over to the wall and I pull out a disk.

"Shit" I say under my breath as the dish fly out of my hand cutting my palm, "Show you! I said loudly thinking it sounded kinda corny

"Why should I" I hear a feminine voice say "I can kill you without you even seeing my face" still in the feminine voice but it sounded a little darker

"why is it always the crazy ones that try to kill me" I say mocking what I assume to be a hero, I stepped forward trying to listen to hear any sound that would give her away, but all I could hear is the small spat from the blood dripping from my hand, I wiped my head to the sound of a scuffing shoe to see someone phasing out of my sight, shit what am I going to do, she's too fast for me to find her, again I hear the scuff of her feet tucking the ground this time I through my sword a head of the sound and sprinted torts the sound, I hear a thump, not the sound I expected to hear but I was still happy I hit something. I go up to my sword, I just hit the wall what was the thump then

"That was close" the voice said, she sounded out of breath "I can't go easy on you; I have not had a good fight in a long time"

"Then I am not the person for you to fight I am still really new to this whole magic thing" I said putting the sword on my shoulder" but you could tell that by the way I looked couldn't you"

"Really with that massive sword and aura you have your still learning" she said stunned "with your arm all messed up like that you should be easy to kill"

"yea "I said trying to act tough again thinking it might work " you would think that" I lifted the massive blade off my shoulder and swing down a bust of light came from my blade sending a bunch of dust around me flying away from me, I heard the scuff of her feet again, but then nothing

"Hello" I say confused "are you there" she was gone shit that tough guy act worked again I thought smiling, I

"Darum!" I hear down the hall "Darum are you ok" I see Apalla running down the hall towards me

"Yo" I say waving my sword in the air, I forgot about my arm and hand being messed up and dropped my sword grabbing my arm "I'm fine"

"You sure" she said her urn coming to a fast walk about five feet in fromt of me "I felt this huge aura from over here"

"Sorry I kinda got in a fight" I said "but let's get to Areia I can't fight like this my hands are all messed up"

"Ok she was right behind me" she said as Areia came into sight

"Darum" Areia said cumin up to my hand already starting to heal it "Apalla told me about your training are you ok"

"Will you top asking if I am ok, I am fine I will always be fine, if I am on the ground not moving then ask me ok?" I said almost yelling

"Sorry" I heard both Areia and Apalla say looking down. Areia finessed healing my arm and hand the burn marks were still there but she told me they would fade in a few hours. We walked in science down the halls until we got to the front door.

"We are leaving to train you" Apalla said "we are going to some woods in mane there is a part of the forest that the dark lord and the minions would not dare try to find us in"

"Can we make a stop first" I said looking at Apalla" I need to see my, I mean our mom, and ask her something" Apalla looked at me with tears coming to her eyes. "Why are you crying" I asked thinking I did something wrong

"Nothing you said our mom" She said rapping her arms around me, but she quickly jumped back

"Wait were not using the portal thing again are we" I said remembering how sick I felt afterwards

"No dumbass" Areia said "we're going to drive"

"Can I ask a question" I paused; there were no objections so I continued "how do you move so fast when we fight? Do you teleport or something?"

"No" Apalla said rubbing the back of her head "It's like um…." she paused "you push off with your foot and put a lot of your aura and use that to push even faster"

"Really that easy" I said starting to jog in place, Apalla looked at me

" don't even think about it Darum" Areia said giggling " I can't even do that yet " I stopped lessening to what she said and pushed off with one foot strait up,

"Shit, shit shit, bad idea, this was a bad idea" I soar past a 20 foot tree, wow I think to myself this is amassing I can see everything from up here even. My house, I whip my body in the air thrill I faced my house and pulsed off again, holy shit I thought as I started to move even faster then I did when I went up I could see a shimmer of gold behind me, it looked like I just kicked up some soft dirt.

My house started to get closer and closer, then it hit me, I don't know how to stop. I hit the ground hard and rolled in to my shed breading a hole through it. I step out of the shed feeling luck that the shed was filled with just boxes that were filled with packing peanuts,

"Who's there?" I hear my mom's voice say just loud enough for me to hear it, I poke my head out see my mom holding a flat black 45 magnum pistol, honestly it did not surprise me a pistol I think is a lot better than a huge fireball flying at me

"Mom it me datum" I say stepping out of the shed brushing the peanuts off me

"Datum how did you get here?" she asked as she dropped the pistol and it dissipated in to thin air

"You have a magnum as your soul's weapon?" I asked ignoring her question

"No, it's just an illusion, just a trick I picked up a while ago, wait" she said stepping towards the guard rail of the porch "how do you know about souls weapons"

"My school got attacked and all this stuff happened" I said "but we need to talk, I have some questions for you"

"I owe you that much" my mom said walking to the door and going in the house , I thought about jumping up to the porch but I don't want to over shoot again so I decided it would be a good idea to take the stairs. I walked in my house and my mom was setting up some incense and grabbed what looked like a wand from her boot and started to draw a circle around us, I knew this was some form of protection ( I read it in a book),

"what are you doing" I asked now seeing that there are a bright red sparks coming from the circle that she made, then the sparks rose to make a solid red wall around us.

"I know that you want answers, and you have no clue what's going on" Mom started "firstly I did have powers and I did lose them, Most of them atlas, I do still have some of my powers but there in this wand, before I was confronted by the elders, and I did not downy thing wrong they did it for you safety"

"What about appall?" I asked looking up at her

"You know about Apalla?" she said in shock

"Yea Areia introduced he to me" I said with a smile " and she trained me some"

"How could you train you don't have a weapon" she stood up from the small bench she was sitting

"I do have one" I said also standing up

"Show me Darum!" I know that tone of voice she was not kidding, so I did what she asked I swing and the sword was in my hand and the wall around the circle was cracked. My mom was sitting there with her mouth half open

"Mom?" I looked at hear saying

"Yea sorry" she said" I'm just stunned, how did you learn about your soles weapon?" she was scanning every little detail of my sword like she was going to try to kill me to find my weakness,

"Um" I said looking up with my hand to my chin "I saw Areia do it once yesterday" she stepped back and sat down

"You saw her do it once" she repeated a couple of times, it sounded like she was trying to believe it

"Yep onetime" I say and I can see that the image stuck in her head, she lifts her head up just and then the door bell rings,

"Come in" mom says and the door clicked open, she stands up and the wall around us melted as Apalla and Areia come through the door, I stand to find Areia thronging something at my face.

"What's this" I ask as I chichi the object, Areia looked at me

"It's a Rune" she said as I look down at the strange rock in my hand

"It's really cold" I said, Areia stepped forward, and looked at my mom, my mom gave a sharp nod

"I want you to close your eyes and flow some of your aura into the rune in your hand Darum" my mom said looking at me with the look in her eyes that proved I should not take this rock in my hand lightly,

"Ok" I said "but what does this thing, I mean this rune gonna do" I say as my mom is drawing another circle around me

"it's going to tell us what element you need to be trained in" she said finishing the circle around me " if the rune turns into a ball of water, you're a water element, if it bursts into flames, you're a fire, if it turns to soft clay, your earth, and if the rune starts to float and explodes into a gust of wind, you're a air, and if the rune turns a dark color and starts to mold into random shapes you're a spirit, or astral element"

"sounds strait forward" I say with a smile, I close my eyes and I can feel the cold rock in my hand, I can feel the small bit of energy around it shift as I force my own aura into the rune, I feel the rune start to get warm in my hand, I open my eyes to find the rune starting to glow with my gold aura, and it starts to rise, here is the moment I think to myself, it starts to spin and I get thrown up agents the wall my mom created and I can see the wall crack, I feel myself sink to the floor as the wall around me shatters into small sparks flying around the room.

"What happened" I managed to say not being able to breath

"Your a wind Darum" I hear Apalla say

"No doubt about that" my mom says as I stand, I look at my hand to see that it was cut up from that blast

"Areia could you fix my hand please" I said looking at her trying to make her feel bad for me getting hurt

"yea" she said "I will fix your hand, come here" she looked at me with a aggravated look, so I culled tell that the look I gave her did not work, she grabbed my hand and her hands started to glow and my pain was gone.

"Thanks" I flex my hand, looking down at my hand seeing some faint marks on my hand were the cuts were

"Darum" my mom said "you have to leave here now!" she was looking out of the closed shade lifting the shade up

"Why" Apalla said pausing for a second "Sorry stupid question" she started to rub her hands together and a faint flame surrounded her hands. I look over to see my mom falling,

"MOM!" I ran to her and stopped her from falling, and I put her on the ground softly

"She fine" Areia said "she can't handle huge amounts of energy anymore"

"But what about me, everyone has said that I have a huge Aura why did she not pass out around me" I said rushing my words together

"You were around her for your entire life" Apalla said "she got use to it" I stand and I felt something, it felt like… an energy that I have felt before."

"Darum" Areia said "we have to go, NOW!" I looked up at her

"What about my mom" I said,

"She will be fine if we leave now" she said "she doesn't what her, she wants you." I stood up and started walking to her,

"Then where are we going?" I asked heading out the door

"Mane" Apalla said "there are some woods that will cover up our auras making us hard to track" I saw a car smash through the fence in my back yard

"I'm guessing that our ride" I say looking at a old VW mini buss or a hippie van is I like to call it

"yea" Apalla said with a tone showing that she really did not like whoever was driving the car, ether way we started to run towards the van, Areia opens the door and we all jump in, and right after Areia closed the door, we all got thrown to the back of the buss from the van driving away,

"Who is this guy" I asked trying to get to my feet and falling back down smashing in to the left side of the van.

"His name is Fredrick Ryan he is someone that has been around me since I was young" Apalla said as she was shoving herself into a corner of the van.

"Why was he around you" I asked looking at her aura flare around her

"He was my protector when I was young" she said "And he fell in love with me" she looked towards the front of the van "and I hate his guts" she added Areia started to say something

"He must be strong if he was your protector" I said not thinking

"Nope" Apalla said "that why I hate his guts I have beaten him in so many fights, and he said he would give me up but he never does" Apalla grabs a rope from the floor and ties herself into the corner, Areia did the same so I decided that I should do the same, I grab a rope and the front of the van opens up and I go flying to the front of the van hitting the front wind shield.

"YO!" I hear a voice say

"What are up" I manage to replay flipping myself over into the passenger seat "you must be Fredrick"

"Yea man but call me Fred man I hate my full name" he said, I looked at him he was not that tall I know for sure that he was shorter than me he had short black hair and he had darker skin, he looked well tanned and he had on skate shoes that were torn black skinny jeans and a Vans sweat shirt

"You must be Darum" he said not taking his eyes off the road

"Yea" I said putting my seatbelt on "What can you do?" I asked

"What do you mean man" he replayed, I couldn't tell if he was messing with me or not

"like with magick" I added looking down at him in the seat

" Oh man that's what you meant well I am a Earth element, that has a large maul as my souls weapon" he said starting to crack a smile, he was messing with me "that enough for you?" he asked starting to slow down the car ending up slamming on the brakes, imp glad I put my seat belt on

"Why we stop?" I ask

"I have to ask something to the girls in the back" he said stepping out of the car "you stay here" I nod to him, I don't know why I am listining to him but smile and nod and you never get in to trouble. I hear some voices in the back but I can't make them out,

"what's taking him so long" I said to myself, I wonder what will happen if I try to focus my Aura in my hand, I think to myself, I put my hands out about four inches apart and close my eyes, if I can think it I can do it I thought to myself, I start to feel the energy flowing down my arm and out of my hands, I could feel something pushing my hands apart as I feel more and more energy flowing down my arm I open my eyes to see a shapeless Golden ball flowing in between my hands, I take my left hand which was on the top away and the ball stayed there, I focus everything I had to my right hand and the ball started to grow it was about the size of a baseball,

"What are you doing Man" I hear Fred say, which broke my concentration and the ball in my hand melted away

"Nothing" I say looking at Fred thinking that I was in trouble

"Get out of the car" he said looking at me with Dark brown eyes that sent a cold chill down my spine

"Why?" I ask "we can't be here yet"

"Were not but Apalla, Areia, and I decided that you need to train some on the way." he said "your element is wind so you are going to use the same thing that you used to get to your moms house"

"The push off thing" I said confused "train using that, I failed last time"

"Just step out of the van" he said, I could tell he wasn't joking this time so I did as he said

"Now what" I say looking down at him

"You keep up with us driving in the van" he said stepping in to the car

"WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled as he was driving off, I start running after the van, this won't work I thought to myself. I really don't want to try that thing again but I rather not stay here, as I run I push of using my energy to propel me even faster and farther, I tried to plant my foot to keep my momentum but I tripped over myself like when you are moving too fast for my feet to keep up, I fall, roll and get back on my feet

"what the hell" I repeat to myself as I push off my foot again, but this time I pushed so I would go in the air a little more, I plant my other foot and push off again this time going a little lower to the ground, This feels so great the wind trying to keep me from going faster, the feeling that I am flying, I can see the van driving in front of me , I can keep up thought to myself, NO , I Can go faster, I push myself harder and faster, I push myself up to the driver window and wave then I slowed myself down to get to the back door of the van, I try to reach for the handle to open the door, but it won't work the second I have to push off of my next foot I slow down, I see the door open

"Jump in" I hear appall yell, I could barely hear her because of the wind going by my ears, I jump in,

"Thanks" I say just releasing that I was out of breath, I see some blankets set up

"Get some sleep" Apalla says looking at me with a smile, I take my shoes off and get under the blanket "do you know how long you were out there" she said

"Like 20 minutes" I said looking at her

"No Darum you were out there for almost 3 hours we will be there in like a hour so get some sleep and Areia will help you rest"

"How?" I ask looking at Areia rubbing her hands together

"she is going to shut your thought system down" Apalla said "it will make 1 hour of sleep have the same affect of 10 hours" I was going to ask if it was dangerous but I decided not to I just got under the blankets and closed my eyes and a wave of relive came over me…

I open my eyes to see that Apalla was asleep in the corner and Areia was moving to the other corner

"It's time to get out Darum" Apalla said snapping her eyes open and standing up "how do you feel?"

"Not tired at all" I said" but I am kinda hungry" appall opened the door and unlatched a hinge on the door and took out 3 bows and 6 quivers of arrows, she handed a bow and a quiver of arrows to Areia and gave me 4 Quivers and a bow

"I'm guessing that you're not a very good shot" Apalla said

"And you're the guy, so your going to carry everything" Areia added as Apalla grabbed some Backpacks out of the van she gave me the largest one, swung a pack on her back and game Areia one. As the Van speeded away

"Were are we going" I ask

"Into the woods" Apalla said

"I knew that," I said "how far in"

"you will find out " she said "just keep up" she started to sprint, and Areia followed, Damn they are fast, Its taking everything I have just to keep up,

"use what you were practicing on the highway now" Apalla said as she started to go even faster, I push off not near as hard as when I was going on the highway but still hard enough to catch up with Areia, this was a lot different than going on the high way I had to worry about hitting trees and tripping over stuff, I push off again going towards a tree I plant my foot and push, I ended up with appall, I stayed right behind her pushing off every were she did, that made at a lot easier than trying to find a path myself, she stopped suddenly and I did not have enough time to react and I ended up having to jump over her and end up in a tree.

"Dumb ass, why are you up there" I hear Areia say

"It's not my choose I did not want to plow into my sister" I said as I looked down to see that they were taking their stuff off, I jumped down,

"I'm impressed" Apalla said to me putting her hands on her hips "no one has been able to keep up with me like that for a long time, and you stayed in my path"

"Well following you was easier than finding my own path." I said taking my pack off

"So why do we have bows" I ask grabbing the bow off my pack and grabbing a quiver of arrows and swinging it over my shoulder.

"Well you have to hunt for your own food out here" Apalla said as Areia went into the pack that I was carrying and grabbed 2 tarps and some rods

"Why are there only two" I asked looking at Areia

"you and your sister are going to bunk together, and I get one" Areia said throwing the tarp at me and handing the rods to Apalla, Apalla looked up at me, smiled then started to set up the rods in the shape of a shed, she singled me over for the tarp and I through it over the structure, she went down to the pack I was carrying and grabbed some mettle stakes, (no wonder why the bag was so heavy), she stomped the stakes down with her foot,

"Grab your bag and put it in the tent and we will go hunting for some food, and grab another quiver you will need the extra arrows." I did as she said and walked out of the tent to see that she changed from the baggy sweatshirt to a black tank top and some camo pants

"I feel under dressed" I said rubbing the back of my head smiling

"You have some cloths in the bag you just brought in to the tent go change if you want" she said

"Thanks" I said "i'll be right back" I start to turn back to the tent when I hear a energetic

"Okay"

I walk in to the tent and grab some camo pants and a baggy black t shirt from the bag I changed, and walked outside, Apalla was standing there grabbing an arrow from her quiver

"You do know how to use a bow right" she said looking at me expecting me to say no

"Yes I know how to shoot a bow" I said leaning forward showing that I was insulted "but why do we have to use bows why can't we just use magic to hunt"

"For two Reasons Darum, First your sword will not kill but destroy anything it cuts that's normal, and second do you really thing you could catch an animal with a sword."

"Good point" I said grabbing an arrow out of the quiver,

"Let's go" she said "Areia went ahead already and I am getting hungry" she started to walk off and I followed her,

"So how are we going to find what we are hunting for" I asked seeing her draw her bow and shot at a large bush

"I got it" she said as she was running towards were she shot the arrow, I walk up to the bush and poked my head through to see a dear lying on the ground with an arrow through its rib cage

"That was fast" I said looking at the dead Dear,

"Yea I guess I got lucky that something came along so fast though" she said pulling the arrow out of the dear's chest,

"So were done hunting?" I looked at her and she looked at me

"no this is my food you still need to get some food for yourself" she said "take this when you need to come back to the camp just take this in your hand and think of me, Okay" she tossed a piece of wood at me, it was pentagon that had a craving of a bear on it

"You're leaving" I said sounding kind of worried

"yea , you're not going to learn with me here with you" she grabbed the dear by the hooves and slung it over her back and walked away, shit, now what am I going to do I sat down right where I was standing and closed my eyes, and lessened for any sound, I could hear some running water but that was about it, I walked over to the running water to find a small creak, I look in the water to see that there was a dirt bottom to the creak and it had some fish in it trying to swim upstream, I wish I had my fishing rod but oh well , I thought to myself grabbing a arrow out of my quiver and drawing the bow, I am not very good with a bow but how hard can it be to shoot fish out of the water. I draw my bow and aim at one of the biggest fish I could see and I shot, I hit it, and the arrow pinned the fish up to the soft bottom of the creak. I grab the arrow out of the water and see a fish still twitching on the end of my arrow,

"I still need more fish, this won't be enough for me to eat" I said to myself and kept shooting.

It was almost night fall I said looking up at the sky I had caught about 30 fish and I broke 4 arrows but that was no big deal, but I had no bag to carry the fish in, I took off my shirt and tied the end were my head and arms would go in and through all of the fish I had caught in, I reached in my pocket and grabbed the pentagonal shaped piece of wood and though about Apalla, The piece of wood glowed and Apalla Popped out of no ware right in front of me,

"What took you so long" she said tilting her head to one side looking at my shirt full of fish

"I wanted to make sure I had enough" I said smiling at her opening the bag showing her the fish

"lets get back to camp" she said walking off, the walk back was a little too quiet for my tastes but it was peaceful which was nice this was the first near normal thing that had happened to me in the last day or two, just walking back to a camp in the middle of the woods with my sister I never knew I had, yea that's normal.

When we got back to camp there was a huge fire started in the middle of a open area that was not there when I was last here

"Were all the trees go" I asked looking around for Areia

"We had to clear out some of the trees for camp and fire wood" Apalla said I just sat down next to the fire grabbing a random stick off of the ground

"do you have a knife" I asked Apalla She reached in her pocket and pulled out a knife and through it next to me,

"Thanks" I said grabbing the knife and I started to sharpen the stick, I grabbed a fish out of my bag an I cut the head off and skinned it,

"Were did you learn to do that " Apalla asked looking at me in shock,

" Dad taught it to me" I said " when I was little, he took me out deep sea fishing, it's easier to do these little fish then the big fish that I caught when I was little" I cut off the meat of the fish off the spine.

"Oh, was he a good person" Apalla asks as I put some fish over the fire

"He ditched me and my mom when I was ten…" I said staring blankly in to the fire, I took the fish off the fire and bit into it, and lowered the fish from my face

"What's wrong" Apalla asked

"I hate fish" I said taking another bite out of the fish on a stick,

"Then why did you catch so many?"

"I figured that I would need food considering that we are here to teach me stuff" I said standing "when are we going to start by the way"

"After your done eating" Areia Said scarring the shit out of me

"Were the hell you come from" I looked at her and she just pointed

"Lets go" she said "and grab a pack we might be out for a while and you might need some extra clothes"

"Ok" I walked into the tent and grabbed a pack where are we going, she started to walk away, it seemed like we only walked for 5 minutes and we came to a stump in the ground

"How is this a place to train, threes no room to move" I said

"That's the point" Areia said "threes no room that huge sword of yours won't be of any help"

"What's your point?"

"The point is your going to have to fight some place were your not going to have any room to move" she disappeared

"Areia?" then I felt something up agents my throughout

"you need to learn to keep a focus and learn to fight unarmed, so when you're in a spot like this you can get out of it" she said taking the blade she had in her hand off my throughout "alive that is" I looked behind me to see that she had the knife that I saw her summon yesterday in her hand, it looked kind of different to me though, it was duller than it was yesterday it did not have a shine to it,

"How did you summon your weapon you did not have to do the flashy thing you did yesterday" she looked at me with cold eyes

"you don't know how strong I really am no one does, this is a ability that few people have" I looked at her and everything was different then before her eyes were dark under her hair I could not see any emotion on her face, that freaked me out, I had a feeling this would not be a very pleasant way of training.

"Oh I do have a question"

"What is it Darum"

"What's your element, you have that healing magic but that's the only thing I have really seen you do"

"Well I'll give you a hint I am not one of the four normal elements"

"So your astral or… um Spirit element"

"yea, now let's begin" she sprinted at me with her knife "focus on blocking not dodging" focus, I am not good at that, I thought to myself, she shifted her weight to her right foot and she was gone, Shit were she go, I hear a crack of a stick braking and I turned to see her blade near my face I end up dodging by doing what looked like the matrix, I planted my hand and kicked up towards her arm, my foot went right through it,

"What was that" I get my foot back on the ground and jump back

"Am I moving too fast for you to keep up" She grinned and she was gone again

"Why the hell are you people so fast" I said looking around her, how the hell can I block a attack with no weapon if I try to use my arm ill get cut to shreds, I just have to mach her speed

"did you think of something" she asked, it sounded like she was all around me, I looked around like I was looking for her but in reality I was looking for things I could push off of so when I start to gain speed I won't go out of control. I shifted my body from side to side in till I heard a stick crack, she coming! I pushed off my foot and used my aura to push me faster, there she is! she had her hand extended and she was in the air, I shifted my body so I could plant my foot, crouched and pushed up I caught her right shoulder pushing up sending her off balance Right in to a hollow tree which she went crashing through.

"Are you ok" I said rushing over to the tree, I saw her Laying against a large rock,

"I'm fine" She said "but for my sake will you try not to toss me though a tree next time" she smiled got up. She had some blood over her eye brow,

"Were did you knife go?" I asked. She reached to my left shoulder and I felt something warm get pulled out. "Oh" I said with a pause "I didn't realize that it was even there" I looked around saw the tree that was smashed to pieces

"It don't matter lets go back to camp so we can fix you up" she turned and walked a way, I could feel the blood running down my arm from the wound she made but I didn't really care, Even with this pain running through my body I was happy that I was alive with all that has happened.

We got back to the camp and there was a bear sitting on the ground next to the fire, Apalla was playing with a knife sitting on a log.

"How did he do" Apalla asked "I can smell blood, so I figure that it was good training" Areia walk up to her and I couldn't make out what she said but both of them told me to sit so I did

"Why are you doing this" Apalla said right to my face, her eyes felt like they burned right though me

"To protect my mom" I said intimidated by her eyes which were identical to mine "and to get stronger I don't enjoy fighting but it gives me a purpose in my life that I did not have before"

Areia looked at me she looked like she was trying to read me and it looked like she did just that when she turned around and cut a chunk of meat off the bear with a smile on her face, Apalla's ear twitched and she jolted up form were she was sitting with her sword in hand.

"we don't want to kill you" appall yelled at the top of her lungs "if you leave we will let you live"

"you think you can kill me" a feminine voice said "good luck with that"

I stepped forward and drew my sword,

"What do you want" i said propping my sword on my shoulder

"Your Life!"

I saw a girl jump down from one of the trees with a long halberd in her hands her aura was i bright pink color and her hair was a light red that was put up in a tight pony tail , her face was so calm it was sickening. she was coming towards me so i slid to the left bit

"and i thought i was a bad fighter" i said seeing her swing her weapon.

I heard a hissing sound and next think i new i was knocked on my back, i scrabbled to my feet

"are you a wind element?" i asked like she was not trying to kill me, ( i guess my mind is a little slow sometimes)

She stopped in her tracks long enough for apalla to knock her down and pin her to the point she could not move, she muttered some words i could not under stand and she stood

"You tricked me" the girl said looking at me with big eyes

"no i didn't i just wanted to know if you were a wind element" i looked at apalla who was putting her sword away

"What are you doing here" apalla asked

"doing something for the dark lords so i wont get killed" she spat at apalla,

with her pinned to the ground she was harmless she could not do anything so i went in front of her and sat down, i looked at her and i have to say even though she just tried to kill me she was kinda cute.

"why are you working for them?" i asked

"why do you Care Darum!" she said loudly, she tried to brake free of what was holding her down( she failed), I know how apalla's binding spells are.

"umm I don't know, you don't look like a bad person" i said looking up "and you kinda cute"

I saw her face start to turn red and she looked away, or at least she looked as far as she could without breaking her neck.

"Darum!" both apalla and Ariea say "stop flirting with the girl that just tried to kill you dumbass!"

The red headed girl looked up at me with a smirk on her face. _Your lucky that there are two girls here i_ thought to my self

" Yea I am" she said, i looked at her confused _Can you read minds? _I thought, she looked at me and smiled _And i can talk to people in there minds to, you will get use to it, but for now keep it a secret _i heard her voice say, but her mouth didn't move.

"So why do you work for them?" i asked again hoping she would answer this time

"Like i said before" she said still looking at me but with out the smile "I don't want to die and this was there only offer" _Ill tell you more if i'm still around later Darum,_ she thought to me.

"i think we should let her go" I Said looking at Apalla

"Are you crazy Darum!" Apalla said stepping forward "how do you know she wont just try to kill you again!"

_You wont try to kill me again will you I t_hought to her. She looked up at me and smiled _No promices there Darum. _She purred in my head.

"Please Apalla she try anything now" I said

"How are you so sure!" she stepped forward stareing me in the eyes

_ "_Apalla I trust her, So trust me, and think she can teach me how to use my element."

"fine" she said reluctlently "but You are going to be the one pinning her to the ground when I release the binding spell" _ Score!_ I heard her think. I looked over at her kinda confused.

I walked around her and sat on the small of her back and pinned her arms to the ground, Apalla gave me a look and put her hands together and you could see a flash of her aura.

"Can I get up now" The red head girl said, I looked apalla she did not look to happy.

"No" Apalla said as she walked away "You can stay there all night for all I care"

"Ariea is she ok?" I asked still pinning the girl to the ground

"yea give her alittle bit to calm down" she said walking away "im going to bed she has to bunk with you tonight we dont have a nother tent."

She walked into one of the tents, and you could hear her jump in to the cot in there

"so whats your name?" I asked still sitting on her

"Ava, Just Ava" she said

"and can I ask how did you know my name?"

"Your sister thought it before I attacked I just kinda figured it was your name."

"Oh, so can I let you up or are you gonna run." I shifted my wight off her a bit, she dident move

"I wont run" she said "and please dont tell your friends about the mind reading thing"

"Why not?" I asked starting to stand, the fire was going out behind us,

"Im surprised you dont know" she said rolling on her back and swong up so she was sitting in front of me.

"not know what?" I held out my hand to help her get up, she grabbed my hand and I pulled her up.

"Never mind" She said as she stood, she stumbled and I put my hand out and caught her, I think her face started to turn red again but I couldn't tell in the light.

"Ok" I said "So Ava its late you wanna go to the tent I will sleep out here if you want"

"Its fine" she said "I don't mind"

I dident think it would be so bad to end up sleaping in the same tent with Ava. _Are you still evesdroping in my head Ava,_ I looked over at her and she was smiling. _I guess thats a yes_. She tried not to laugh. _Ysa I cant shut it off so if you think it I will hear it, But dont worry once I fall asleep your good. _

" you know you dont have to sleep on the floor" she said looking up at the celling.

"I feel like I should I did just meet you," i said "And plus if you did try anything at least I have a second to react" _You know I would not try anything Darum. _

"I dont know that for sure Ava." I said turning away from her "and Apalla is mad at me already, I dont need her finding me with some girl that tried to kill me"

"She did look kinda mad" I heard her turn in her cot "But I do feel bad having you sleep on the floor" You could hear her voice start to drift as she went to sleep. I soon followed.

10/14/10

_Wake up, Darum wake up._

_ "_Do you have to do that to wake me up Ava?" I Waited for a second "Ava you there?" then I realized I can just think to her _AVA! _I Yelled in my head

"Oh shit!" I heard her yell startled outside.

"You ok?" I could hear Ariea say.

"yea" Ava said.

"what happened?"

" I uh, I stepped on something sharp"

"Morning guys" I said stepping out side the tent

Ava and Ariea were sitting on the log, But I could not see Apalla.

"Weres Apalla at?" I asked looking around for her.

They both stayed quiet, wonder whats up? Hurd something above me I looked up, There she is, she had her sword in hand flying down at me you could see her aura flashing around her. I drew my sword and managed to bring my self to block her attack. It was stronger than she had been hitting before when we were training, I could feel my legs giving out from under me, _Shit shes not holding back,_ my legs gave out and I got forced to the ground, The blades sparked aganst eachother and I could tell shes not holding back.

"Why are you doing this Apalla?" I struggled to say under the force of her aura pushing down on me.

"Ask your girl there" she said showing no emotion "I know she can talk to you using Telepathy"

"How?" I asked, she put more energy into her sword, I could barly hold the sword up,

"Im you twin Darum I could feel it when she made the connection with you" She pushed down harder

I pushed back sending a burst of air out knocking her off me, I stood ready for her this time, Apalla stood with her body relaxed and her head down,

"You have five minutes" She said, I opened my mouth to say something "and before you ask for what, have HER tell you, through words so we can hear" Ava stood Came up to me

"Telepaths cant talk to people though thought unless there is some sort of connection." she paused "This connection can only be formed though someone you have feelings for" She paused again and her face started to turn red.

"You dont have to tell me anymore" I said kinda wondering what it was "Could there be any other reason why you formed a connection with me?"

"No!" Apalla jumped in "thats the only way,"

"Why is that such a big deal" I said " and why are you so mad about it?"

"Because" she looked down " That connection can never be broken. And that means."

"Stop." Ariea said now standing "Dont tell him let Ava tell him herself when shes ready."

"Does that mean Ava is staying with us." I stated And I could she Ava start to smile

"With you Darum" Apalla said "Shes staying with you as your teacher in wind magic" _Im glad your staying Ava. _

_ I am to _She looked up and smiled. _What happened to that flirty girl last night. _I Looked up at her._ I was just messing with you I did not want you to find out why I did not want you to tell._ I nodded. Looked at Apalla who did not look as mad as she was earlyer

"Oh I forgot why are you fighting me like this?" I back over at Ava

"You will find out afterwards Darum, Sorry." She looked at me I thougth _You know I hate when people do this to me._ "Sorry Darum"

"Times Up!" Apalla said

She dashed at me not holding back she let her aura poor out of her blade. I could feel that energy building up inside me, I kinda figured that the tention of the fight built up. She was close enough to reach me swinging but she came closer, she did not swing at me, but she planted her blade in the ground and swong around the hilt kicking me in my arm, It burned around were she connected I managed to send a burst of energy out of my foot that I could regain my balance. I felt my sleeve burning. I ripped it off but it was to late it already burned my arm. She charged again and pinned me up against a tree her blade pushing on mine again. She pushed harder I could feel myself sinking into the tree and the force of her aura was making it hard to breath.

"I think I get it" I Said smiling

"you dont look like you do " she pushed harder, I pushed back some and a small gust of air blowed her hair back

"Your forcing me to push back and thats making my aura build up and when I push back it released wind"

I pushed back with everything and she got forced back from the air.

"Thats enough Apalla he gets it" Ariea said Stepping forward "your too good at this Darum, It should have taken much longer than 10 minutes for you to get that"

"After I felt the burst of air the first time when we were talking I was thinking about how I did it" I smiled as I felt my sword slip though my fingers fadeing away.

"Was he Ava?" Apalla asked harshly

"Yea he was" She looked at me _You wont get away with much now you know that right_. I nodded and tried not to laugh concertinaing that I did not get away with much anyway.

I felt a chill down my spine that made me sick to my stomic. Then The smell of Rotting grass hit my nose. I turned to see the man In a jet black suit with the tattoo Near his collor bone.

"Well Darum you have grown quite a bit." the man said

"Who are you" I said sounding sickly

"Well my name is unimportant" he said "But I am The only man That serves the Dark Lords Directly"

"So your here to kill me then" I said standing tall though It hurt to move

"Exsactly boy" He did not move _Darum dont he will kill you he is one of the strongest man that serves the Dark Lords._

I did not listen I Pushed off my foot going tword him sommining my weapon as I moved

" Thats Pointless boy" he said flicking his wrist

A Black Aura flowed out of his hand and came at me, I put my sword in its path, it connected, it was so heavy I could barley keep my hand on the sword but I managed to push it away. I stood I could feel blood running of my hands.

"Oh!" He said sounding intreged "You managed to deflect it I was sure that would kill you" I snickered

"That all you got!" I said sounding cocky

"Why no boy that was not even one eighth of my power" he steped forward and he let his rotten aura leak out.

It was to strong it was like what I felt like he was driving me in to the ground, I held myself up using my sword, but that was not easy. _ Darum,_ I heard Avas voice in my head and that woke me up.

" Dont get any closer" I said still curled over the hilt aof my sword not looking at him.

I heard him take another step, I pushed off tword him and started to swing he held his hand out and his black aura sorounded my blade.

"You need to learn you place" he said and he flicked his wrist again, _Shit,_ and I went flying into a tree hitting my back, it knocked the wind out of me but I still stood.

Now all three of the girls were charging at him, all three had the same luck as me they all got tossed throughout the camp. I stumbled forward toards him.

"stop" I said softly "stop hurting them"

"Or what?" he asked smiling. "will you kill me"

"yea, I will" I said as I sprinted tword him.

I could barley move my legs but I pushed my self to move faster, I jumped and swong down at him he blocked with the black aura around him, I kept pushing against it my hands stung my legs hurt my head pounded but that did not matter I will protect my friends.

"this is not worth the trouble" The man said "ill just send you away, were you wont be a problem to our plans" He flung me back again but this time Ava called to me _Darum stop he wont kill us just dont move when you hit the ground. _

_ No!_ I thought to her _Why should I just give up._

_ He will kill you and every one else if you fight back just stay down. _Shit she was right If I keep trying to fight we will all die then what would happen. I hit the ground and I did not move, I looked over at the man his aura was spreading around the intire camp and he made some sort of incantation. Everything started to go all black, _crap im passing out again,_

"Darum?" I heard form Apalla, I opened my eyes to see Apalla, Ava, and Ariea hoovering over me.

"Were are we?" I asked, my voice sounded kinda funny. I Sat up and was looking at the thee girls,

"um thats not that important right now what important is..." Apalla paused and dug her hand in he pocket pulling out a small mirror she handed to me

"look at your self" Ava said

I did not get why but I brought the mirror up to my face...

"Holy Crap!" I said looking at some one who looked like Apalla. "No way?" I brought my hand to my face and so did the refection,

"Darum" Apalla said "your not um,,,," she stopped again, I kinda figured it out, thers no way, no way in hell that I could be, I could be...

"Your a girl!" Ariea said, I could tell she was trying not to laugh

"No way!" I said again "Theres no way" I stood my body felt much lighter than it normaly is.

"wow this feels great?" I said jumping up and down abit.

"Your not all freaked out that your a girl Darum" Ava said looking at me with big eyes

"Well" I said "If I turned into a girl there got to be a way for me to turn back right?"

She looked down _yes I guess so _I looked over at her thinking if anything else has changed I looked down at my feet to find what I was wearing was different I had on Some of Apallas stuff, I Lifted the coller of my shirt to find that there was cotton wrapped around my chest but you could see there was something there, I could feel my face getting hot and I turned away from the girls.

There was five minutes of quiet and I stood, reached my hand to my sholder and swong trying to get my sword in my hand to see if it had changed, I saw the gold shimmer off my hand but the sword did not come.

"Why wont my sword come?" I turned around and saw Apalla with my blade in her hand

"Were we are, are weapons are forsed form our soul" Ariea said "were in my home land Lancrly"

"I have Two questions" I said "First, How the hell am I gonna carry that sword because its as big as me, And two Your home land? I thought you were from texas?"

"um we will get you a sheath for you sword, and no I lived here till I was five and I was put on the upper world to be kept safe and to help you when the day came"

"this is were I'm from to Darum" Ava said Smileing "And were near my home town to"

"So... " I Paused grabbed my blade from Apalla and turned around "why dident my sword change?"

"Your sword is your soul it wont change because of you body" Ariea said

"Well it would be easyer if my sword was not heavyer than me, I dont even think I could swing it without sending my self off ballence."

"Well we are going to have to get you trained some then" _damn I dont want to train, _I thought, Ava looked at me trying not to laugh.

About five minutes after we started walking I could see what looked like midievil style homes, so I thought it must be a town. _Dont get mad when people refer to you as "Lady" darum remember you are a girl now,_ I stuck my tounge out and kept walking.

" So why are we going to a town anyway wouldent it be safer to hide in the woods?" I asked

"Were are in no real danger here and we need new clothing or we will get in quite a bit of troble" Ariea said

"Oh I do have one more question " I said " Why did they turn me into a girl?"

"I none of us know but we think the Dark Lords dont think of you as a threat in that body"

"oh" I said looking down "But I will prove them wrong and turn myself back in to a guy!" I said as I did I fist pump in the air

We went along the back side of the town through the woods so noone would see us, we came to a small log house and went inside,

"Mother, Father are you in" Ava said looking around the house it looked comfortable

"Evangeline is that you" _Evangeline really _I thought to her, she gave me a dirty look and a older lady that must be in there early 40s walked in

"Hi Mother" Ava said running up and giving her a hug, "Its been awhile hasent it"

"Evangeline, last I heard you were being hunted by the Dark Lords," her mother stepped back from her.

"we fixed that problem for the time being." Ava said

"Time being?" her mom asked concerned

"Yea they sent all of us here" Ava paused "Well its better than killing us"

_I'm kinda confused here Ava. _She looked over at me and smiled _dont worry about darum, its not a big deal. _

After intorductions Avas mom walk into what looked like a kitchen and started to cook.


End file.
